1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to sheaths, coverings, and barriers for instruments such as probes, cameras, and/or other devices used in medical or dental procedures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A number of different types of instruments are utilized in a variety of medical and dental settings. Such instruments typically employ a removable protective sleeve, sheath, cover, or barrier to prevent cross-contamination. Many of these removable protectable sleeves, sheaths, covers, or barriers enclose portions of the instruments that are gripped by the caregivers and engage patients while leaving other portions of the instruments and/or portions of cables or tubes extending from the instruments exposed.